


Drop

by Faetori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I know Norway seems a little ooc but thats subdrop babey, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Subdrop, dom denmark, it sounds like non-con but i promise it's not, sub norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: A play session gets a little too intense and Lukas safewords out and goes into a subdrop.No actual explicit content or smut!
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Drop

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2020 and I'm done being embarassed by how much I love hetalia 
> 
> I wanted more safeword and subdrop fics so I wrote one lmao 
> 
> Beta red by my wonderful partner strwbrrychimin!!

Another hand connected with his ass and he cried out, tightening his hands into fists behind his back. 

“I didn’t hear a number.” 

Lukas startled at the voice at first, almost forgetting that there was a voice, a person connected to the hand. 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know  _ what _ ? And what don’t you know?” 

Lukas sniffled pitifully, wiping his face in the sheets, trying to move his hands from where his wrists were bound behind his back. 

The only reason he hadn’t fallen to the ground is because Mikkel was holding him on his lap to make sure he wouldn’t fall. 

“I-I don’t know  _ sir _ . I-I lost track. I’m sorry, I-” 

Mikkel’s hand came down on his ass again, and no,  _ no, too much, he can’t do this. _

“Stop, no, I-” 

Mikkel’s voice softened for a moment, rubbing a hand over the red patch of skin. 

“If you need to stop, you need to use the safeword so I know you actually want to stop.” 

Lukas felt like he couldn’t get the word out quick enough. He probably yelled it in all honesty, but he couldn’t be sure. His head was foggy, and he felt like he was floating. His hands gripped onto the sheets tighter. 

_ Who’s making that noise? Is someone crying? _

Lukas felt Mikkel pick him up, moving him to lay on his stomach on the bed. He could hear him talking to him quietly, but he couldn’t figure out what was being said to him. After a moment, Mikkel’s voice stopped. Lukas tried to move around to find him, panicking when he couldn’t see him anywhere. Lukas reached up to touch his face- are those tears? 

_ Oh. I’m the one crying. _

Lukas curled up as best as he could, wincing slightly. 

He could hear a voice again, suddenly realizing that Mikkel was kneeling next to the bed. Lukas gasped so loudly and abruptly that it hurt his throat a bit, moving in an almost drunken way, wrapping his arms around Mikkel’s neck, burying his face in his chest. His own chest was heaving with sobs, and he looked up confusedly when Mikkel pried his arms off of him, making him sit on the bed. 

Lukas hissed in pain, but looked at Mikkel when he started talking again. It took a couple seconds, but Lukas felt like his brain was unfogging just a bit. 

“-into subdrop. Lukas? I need you to nod if you understand me, babe.” 

“Wh-what..?” 

Mikkel looked at him with all of the patience in the world in his eyes. 

“I said, I’m sorry for leaving the room, but I needed to get you water. You went into subdrop. It’s okay, though. I’m here, and you’re okay; you’re safe.” 

Lukas nodded; of course he was okay. Mikkel was here, so why wouldn’t he be okay?

Mikkel held out an uncapped water bottle for him, and Lukas took it, taking small sips before greedily drinking more. 

“Hey hey, slow down, Luka. I don’t want you getting sick.” 

Mikkel stood back up and stretched for a moment. 

“I’m gonna grab something from the bathroom, and I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Lukas nodded, drinking a bit more water before placing it on the nightstand. He looked up when Mikkel walked back into the room, bottle of something in his hands. 

“Lukas, I’m gonna help you to lay on your stomach again, and I’m gonna put some lotion on your ass and thighs, okay? They’re pretty red, and this’ll help the sting.” 

Lukas nodded dazedly, not completely understanding still, but let Mikkel maneuver him to lay down again. 

He startled at hands on him, and let out a small whine in the back of his throat at the slight twinge of pain. 

“I know, but this will help.” 

Lukas sighed happily when Mikkel climbed into bed with him, immediately moving closer, burying his face in his unclothed chest again. He heard the rumbling of a chuckle deep in his husband’s chest, and within minutes he was asleep. 

________________________________________

  
  


Lukas woke up the next morning and immediately groaned. 

_ Fuck, why am I so sore? _

Lukas rolled over onto his side, but had to squeeze his eyes shut tighter. His body  _ hurt _ . He knew he and Mikkel had a session the night before, but he honestly couldn’t remember the last half of it. He knew he hadn’t drank anything, but he felt hungover. 

_ Oh. I must have dropped. _

“Mik-” 

Lukas cleared his throat, trying again. 

“Mikkel?” 

He looked over his shoulder to see the Dane’s side of the bed empty. 

Lukas sighed, mentally preparing himself to get up for a couple moments before finally doing so. His first stop was the bathroom, and he gasped softly at the sight of his hips. They had dark bruises on them in the shape on hands; Mikkel’s hands. 

Lukas let out a breathy laugh, gingerly running a hand over one of the bruises. 

He went over to the full length mirror in the bathroom, looking at his body. The worst was on his ass; it was still red around the edges, with one big bruise on his right ass cheek, but smaller, lighter bruises on the backs of his thighs and on the other cheek as well. 

“Jesus, Mik.” 

He heard the bedroom door open, and immediately grabbed a shirt from the hamper, throwing it on. Once it was on, he realized it in fact was not his shirt, but Mikkel’s. He momentarily debated changing, but then he heard Mikkel’s voice through the door calling his name. 

Lukas went over and opened the bathroom door, giving Mikkel a small, sleepy smile. 

“ _ God morgen _ , Mikkel.” 

Mikkel smiled, leaning in and kissing Lukas’ forehead, muttering back the greeting. 

“How are you feeling, Lukas? Come here, come sit on the bed with me.” 

Lukas let himself be led over to the bed, rolling his eyes fondly at his husband’s protective antics. 

“I’m okay. A little sore, and I have a headache but nothing some tylenol won’t fix. What- what happened last night? In all honesty, I don’t remember the last half of it.” 

Mikkel looked away at that, lifting a hand to nervously run it through his hair. 

“Yeah, I-I’m not surprised you don’t remember. You went into subdrop, and you dropped  _ hard _ . I...I was really worried. I’m so sorry Lukas, I should have noticed the signs that you were dropping in a bad way, and then I left to get you water and I think you thought I has just  _ left you _ , and I-” 

“Mikkel,” Lukas interrupted. “It’s okay. I should have said my safeword earlier on, but I thought I could handle it. I usually  _ can _ handle it, but I guess it was just a bad night.” 

“No,” Mikkel yelled. “It’s not okay, Lukas! Have you looked in the mirror yet? You’re covered in bruises! I hurt you! I should have stopped, I should have been more careful! You’re-” 

“Not made of porcelain,” Lukas finished. “I know you’re upset with yourself, but it’s  _ okay _ . I would tell you if I wasn't okay. Plus, you know I bruise like a peach. I  _ enjoyed _ last night, okay? Sure, it got to be a bit too much, but it’s  _ okay _ . I promise.” 

Mikkel stared at Lukas for several long moments before sighing and giving in. 

“Alright, but I’m trusting you when you say you’re alright. And you’re on bedrest for the rest of the day!” 

“What? No, Mikkel, I’m fine!” 

“Nope, don’t care! I made breakfast, I’ll go get it and bring it up!” 

He leaned over and stole a quick kiss before jumping up and bounding out the bedroom door. 

Lukas smiled and shook his head, laying back down and waiting in bed for breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
